World of Fire: A New Journey
by The 85th Naruto
Summary: An unlikely alliance! Zeref joins the forces of Madara and Obito, leaving Earthland and the Five Great Nations to fight. Naruto and Natsu must now join forces of their own to put an end to a war that has escaped the boundaries of the Elemental Nations. Takes place after the Grand Magic Games/Future Rogue arc and prior to Naruto's control of Kurama's chakra.
1. A New Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever and I do not have any association with the owner, Masashi Kishimoto. All credit towards the creation of any and all Naruto characters, themes, ideas, plots, and places belong to he, Masashi Kishimoto.

I also do not own Fairy Tail, the credit of any and all all created Fairy Tail characters, as well as places, ideas, themes, and plots, belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

A/N: "Speech" - _"Thought" -_ **"Tailed Beast"** \- " _Jutsu/Spells_ " - **Normal Emphasis** \- " _ **Tailed Beast Emphasis"**_

Also, since Naruto has Chakra Mode and all that. I will clarify how I'll have things to better paint a visual in your minds. Chakra Mode is how Naruto looked when he first got control of Kurama's chakra. Kurama Mode will refer to his second stage with the chakra formed cloak and Naruto's black shirt. Tailed Beast Mode is the Nine Tails made from chakra. I'll simply refer to this as Kurama himself. If that's ok with you folks.

* * *

Ok, so I've undertaken a couple of projects, one of which being this story. Titled: **A New Journey: Naruto and Fairy Tail X-over** , the original of which can be found on **PixleKH** 's page. I have made a few edits due to what I can foresee happening in this crossover of two fantastic manga series. This is one of two stories that I have recently adopted, for those of you who are fans of my _Era of the Sixth_ story, don't worry. That chapter is currently in the works and in a perfect world it will be up by Christmas.

That being said, I am far from perfect and you all know that my update schedule is very distanced and random; however, I hope you also understand that this is due to my attempt at putting out a high-quality series for all of you to enjoy. Thus, the next chapter will be your typical 15-20 page chapter as the edits I have made lead to a massive plot change and lots of other changes. The other Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover has longer chapters, so over Thanksgiving break I hope to work on it between work hours and spending time with my girlfriend. Ideally, I'll get those up after the break and then from there I'll work on getting all three updated in a timely matter so please be patient as it takes me time to crank out those 15-20 page chapters. Before I forget, a Fairy Tail only story is in the works so keep an eye out for _The Burning Stars_.

One final note in regards to this series. You guys will witness the relationships of everyone. They will be the ones that I personally believe should be and what I like to work with. Naruto X Sakura, Natsu X Lucy, Gray X Juvia, etc.

I thank you all for your patience and I hope you are all as eager and excited as I am for this series and the other crossover that will be coming after a couple projects are completed.

* * *

 _Episode 1: The Beginning of Another Saga_

 _Season 1: A New Journey_

 _Series: World of Fire_

* * *

Murmuring could be heard behind the door to a small, quaint, modest apartment. All of a sudden the door was slammed open to a blonde woman yelling, "Lucy Kick!"

The result was the removal of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer flying through the window of the small man was fortunate that his flying blue cat was able to catch him and prevent him from flying too far away. Natsu was carefully guided to the window by his close friend, Happy. The Exceed's white wings glistening in the sunlight as he carried Natsu to the window of Lucy's apartment.

The dragon slayer rubbed at his jaw with the back of his right hand as he muttered to the blonde woman, "Damn Lucy, your kick just keeps getting stronger."

Lucy couldn't help but sigh in disbelief and frustration, "Natsu, I told you I'd be at the guild in half an hour. I had to get some groceries since we spent way too much time partying in Crocus after winning the Grand Magic Games."

Natsu closed his eyes, his head angled down as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving him the appearance of thought, an idea not normally associated with the young man.

"It's not like it's my fault that your food got ruined. I bet I could've cooked 'em up into something really good."

That was when Lucy's kick met Natsu's gut sending both him and his friend Happy flying as she screamed, "I wasn't blaming you!"

She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face as she heard Natsu and Happy scream as they went sailing through the skies. She would never admit to anyone, not even her Celestial Spirits, but she truly loved it when Natsu showed up in her apartment and annoyed her. Something about him made her feel warm inside and it was these thoughts that provided her cheeks with a soft blush as she turned on her heel to walk back towards the door. She grabbed the case that held her keys and attached it to the belt on her right hip as she strode through the door, making sure to lock it behind her. She took the stairs two at a time on her way down, bursting onto the streets of Magnolia with a dazzling smile and soft blush on her cheeks at the thought of her local pink-haired dragon slayer.

Lucy skipped down the avenue, twirling near the waterways of Magnolia. A passing sailor, who happened to see her often, couldn't but call out to her as he often did when she journeyed near the water.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna fall in!"

It was for naught, as Lucy was too wrapped up in her thoughts of Natsu to hear the sailor as she skipped and danced her way to the guild.

 _***Later - At the Fairy Tail Guildhall***_

A young blue-haired girl stood in front of the missions board, trying to find a job for she and her friends to embark on. She, like Natsu, was a dragon slayer, of the sky dragon Grandina as opposed to Natsu's fire dragon father, Igneel. Like Natsu, she also had a close friend that was also an Exceed from Edolas. She was all white, unlike Happy who had a coat of fur that was entirely the color blue. She was advising her friend on the best mission for the group, while the young girl, who didn't see any specialties, had been content on just grabbing a random one. Her Exceed friend on the other hand Reaching up she grabbed a piece of a paper, a posting about some bandits, something simple for her to get started on.

"Hey Erza, I think I have one we can all enjoy." As she turned to her friends who were sitting at a table nearby and watching her.

The red-headed, armor wearing woman smiled at the girl. "Good job Wendy. The rest of us will go get packed and we'll meet back here in a-"

"Erza! You're not going anywhere!" came the shout of a very short elderly man standing on the bar of the guild.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla turned to address the elderly man that the entire guild, including them (with the exception of Natsu), addressed as Master.

"Master? What appears to be the issue?" Erza inquired.

"I have a special request for you, I will allow you to take up to six others on this job. Do you understand?" Makarov said.

Erza gave a nod of her head, signalling that she did and was patiently waiting for more details and instructions.

"Good, now, you and whoever will journey with you, must travel to what is known as the Elemental Nations. It is imperative."

"Huh? Elemental Nations? The hell you talkin' about gramps?" came the brash answer of the fire dragon slayer.

"A demonic statue has been released upon those nations. I don't know what relation it may have to Zeref but it is imperative, as the man controlling it has unleashed it in the hopes of capturing two individuals."

The eyes of the group widened before Gray stated, "All that just to catch two people? Seems like a load of crap if ya ask me."

"Well it's true now quit interrupting! In any case, this is a major threat to their lands and Fiore, for the inhabitants have assembled a large army of shinobi and they are being pushed back by this thing. I'm sending you Erza, and presumably the rest of you, to provide aid. As soon as Gajeel's group returns from their latest job I'll send them as well. Should things become too severe we will send even more to back you up. Lamia Scale will send a group as will Blue Pegasus to help deal with this crisis."

Erza's eyes danced while Lucy chewed on her lip in thought. Wendy looked at Carla in fear, as did Happy, and Carla's eyes had widened. Gray grimaced and looked down in thought, while Natsu simply stared at Makarov.

"Hey gramps, what's a shinobi?"

"Hmm? Oh, a shinobi is a ninja. Why do you ask Natsu?"

Natsu and Happy's eyes lit up quickly. "Ninja?! Are you for real?! Ha ha!"

Natsu quickly wrapped his scarf in a way that it stretched around his forehead while covering his nose and mouth, before quickly putting his hands together in what he believed to be a ninja fashion. Happy stood beside him, mimicking his friend's hands.

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at this clear sign of stupidity, and the ice wizard, Gray, decided to call him out on it.

"Natsu will ya quit acting like an idiot?! This is serious business! Did ya miss the fact we have to fight a demon?!"

Natsu, being one who never backed down from a challenge, quickly got into his face. "What's that skating rink? I couldn't hear ya over my awesome ninja skill!"

Gray butted his forehead to Natsu's, the competitiveness rising in them both, "Oh yeah smokestack?! I bet I have more ninja skill than you do!"

"Ha! Being a stripper doesn't count ice princess!"

"What did you say pyro?!"

"You heard me ice cube!"

The two continued their shouting, so absorbed were they in fighting each other, that they failed to notice Erza walking over to them until it was too late. She grabbed them both by the hair at their back of their heads, pulled them away from each other, then slammed their heads together. This not only put a stop to the fighting, but silenced the bickering pair and caused them to slump to the ground, pain obvious on their jaw-dropped, watery-eyed faces.

"That's enough! Master has given us a job to do and we will fulfill it in the name of Fairy Tail. Now go be packed and meet back here in an hour is that clear!"

Both Natsu and Gray, promptly leapt to their feet, goose eggs throbbing and eyes still watering, and raised their hands in a salute while simultaneously shouting, "Yes ma'am!"

The rest of the guild sighed and laughed as the two ran off to their respective homes, Happy flying after his partner, Natsu. Lucy and Wendy, who was accompanied by Carla, also vacated the guild, shortly after the departure of the two bickering friends. Erza sighed and chuckled before turning back to the guild master.

"Master, how powerful is this statue, and the man controlling it?"

Makarov sighed. He had always appreciated how seriously Erza took such matters. He often lamented that if Natsu could become serious he could easily become an S class wizard but alas.

"I cannot say for the man, but I will tell you this, he wears a mask. That is all that we know at this current time. As for the demon statue, when it is at it's maximum power, my guess would be that it could rival Zeref or Acnologia."

Erza looked down at her feet in thought, her eyes dancing with ferocity and determination. She could not deny the fear in her heart, but the pride of being chosen for such a task, as well as her desire to make her guild proud and protect her friends stood out more so.

Alas, if either of them knew what was to truly come then perhaps….

 _***Meanwhile - On the Southeastern Coast of Pergrande Kingdom***_

A man dressed in a black shirt that opened up to the end of his sternum, with a silver necklace around his neck, stood on the shores of Pergande Kingdom, staring off into the horizon. His black garb was covered around his abdomen and waist by a white robe that was tied off on his left shoulder, the fabric billowing in the ocean breeze.

" _I can sense the power of demons far into the distance, strong is their power. If Natsu cannot kill me, then perhaps they can."_

His black hair parted from another gust of ocean air, revealing his cold, onyx eyes.

" _The Elemental Nations."_

* * *

Again, I apologize for the length and that it's not what I'm sure many of you were expecting. I understand many of you are not in favor of the pace for this chapter, but please live without fear, for the pace will surely slow down. Like I said, it will be some time before the next chapter as I'm still working on _Era of the Sixth_ , which will take a little bit, for reasons that you guys will see when you read it. Not only that, but there will be a Fairy Tail story on the horizon, so watch for _The Burning Stars_. As I warned those of you who are fans of _Era of the Sixth_ , and am warning those of you who are either fans of the original telling of this story or new fans, there will be character deaths, there will be casualties, tragedies and many somber moments. So I encourage you all to remain patient and maintain your eagerness for this story. As always, please R&R and if any of you have questions, comments, concerns, or ideas then feel free to PM me as I am always eager to hear your thoughts. Once again, this is The 85th Naruto sayin' see ya!

* * *

 _Next Time: To Control a Fox_


	2. To Control A Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever and I do not have any association with the owner, Masashi Kishimoto. All credit towards the creation of any and all Naruto characters, themes, ideas, plots, and places belong to he, Masashi Kishimoto.

I also do not own Fairy Tail, the credit of any and all created Fairy Tail characters, as well as places, ideas, themes, and plots, belong to Hiro Mashima.

A/N: "Speech" - _"Thought" -_ **"Tailed Beast"** \- " _Jutsu/Spells_ " - **Normal Emphasis** \- " _ **Tailed Beast Emphasis"**_

Also, since Naruto has Chakra Mode and all that. I will clarify how I'll have things to better paint a visual in your minds. Chakra Mode is how Naruto looked when he first got control of Kurama's chakra. Kurama Mode will refer to his second stage with the chakra formed cloak and Naruto's black shirt. Tailed Beast Mode is the Nine Tails made from chakra. I'll simply refer to this as Kurama himself. If that's ok with you folks.

Welcome back to episode 2, and I promise all of you that this is my standard 15-20 pages so no need to worry there. Also, the quotes that I tend to put up to open up the episodes return.

Also, the other Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover, that I have yet to begin and probably won't get started on it until we reach the end of the first volume or season of _Era of the Sixth_ , will feature the pairing of Naruto and Lucy. Anything outside of that pairing, well I haven't thought that far ahead haha. As it gets closer and I come up with a solid storyline and themes and villains I'll get that figured out. I am open to any and all suggestions but don't expect me to incorporate all of them or any of them. It depends on how well I like the idea and how well it fits with the direction I want to go in with the story.

* * *

" _Everything doesn't have to be decided by life and death. Just think about the future."_

 _\- Gray_

* * *

 _Episode 2: To Control a Fox_

 _Season 1: A New Journey_

 _Series: World of Fire_

* * *

 _***August 15th, Turtle Island, 1,952 km off the shores of the Land of Lightning***_

A blonde haired 17 year old was seated on a small island facing a waterfall. This teenager had journeyed to this particular spot every day for the past week and one would be able to identify as such by the impression left by his weight from being seated in the grass of said island for long periods of time. He had spent a great deal of those times in meditation, attempting to face himself, or rather his darker self. His own hatred, something that Naruto had resolved to do in order to be in control when he used the chakra of the Nine Tails. To beat the pain, to save Sasuke and stop the Akatsuki. Naruto had been at this for the past couple of days but to no success and Bee had refused to provide anymore aid since sending him to the Waterfall of Truth, surrounded by the trees and the chirping birds with Yamato standing several meters behind him, supervising this training.

So here he sat, legs crossed, forearms resting on his thighs his hands curled so that the tips of his fingers met his thumbs while the knuckles of his hands barely touched each other. Those who knew how he meditated to draw in Sage Jutsu chakra would believe him to be doing just that. Either that or something highly stupid that would not have been out of character for the blonde teenager. Neither of these potentialities were the actual reality of what Naruto was doing. He was waging a war against his own darkness, not caring how drained it made him. His jaw was set as sweat trickled down his face, his jacket and shirt sticking to him uncomfortably but he dared not move, so focused was he that the stickiness did not register. He was so lost within the recesses of his own meditation that not even the sounds of battle could draw him out.

Yamato watched on in awe, so astounded was he by observing Naruto be silent and still, a feat he would have never thought possible. He could only watch and hope that Naruto would be capable of completing this exercise, despite Naruto not knowing, Yamato knew the truth. The fate of the world rested on Naruto's shoulders.

 _***Naruto's Waterfall of Truth Induced Mindscape***_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, trying to pinpoint any form of difference to prove that this was some kind of prank by everybody on the island. His head not moving, but his eyes bounced and danced within their sockets, taking in the trees, the rocks of the cliff, the waterfall itself. Nothing appeared to be different to the blonde teen though, and he growled as he untangled his legs as he clambered to his feet. He focused his attention on the waterfall, waiting for the silhouette of himself to appear, waiting for him to mouth off once more. To his own familiarity, the silhouette once again appeared behind the waterfall. The Hate Naruto then stepped through the waterfall, soaking his hair and clothing, which was identical to the one seated on the island. In fact, the soaked hair and clothing along with the red eyes were the only differences between the two Narutos. The two stared each other down, crimson eyes meeting cerulean. A shout erupted from the both of them as they took off towards the other, ready to lead with their fists, but Naruto had a different tactic. He assumed this Hate Naruto was leading with rage and that rage was what fueled his blows and charge. Naruto knew how he could be when he was in a rage so he decided to use that rage against himself.

With that knowledge, Naruto waited for his dark counterpart to strike first, which he did. The Hate Naruto's left fist came flying forwards, directed at his opponent's face. Naruto gave a slight smirk and ducked under the strike, pushing off the water with his right foot spearing Hate Naruto through the abdomen with his shoulder. The result was Hate Naruto's arms and legs flailing in front of him, as the two Narutos crashed into the water. Naruto, unwrapped his arms from around Hate Naruto, using them to brace himself against the water so that he could make eye contact with his darker half before addressing him. Hate Naruto, though, was just as stubborn as his counterpart, his right fist coming across to strike at Naruto's jaw. Before the blow could connect, thought, Naruto pushed off the surface of the water with both his arms and legs as he rocked backwards, causing him to skid back in the direction of the small island, the water spraying around him as the balls of his feet, coated in chakra, skidded across the surface of the water. Naruto gave a slight grimace, somewhat disappointed that his maneuver was unable to do much, yet at the same time the success filled him with some hope. Hate Naruto hadn't seen it coming, hadn't countered with anything. Naruto felt a smirk cross his features, he had caught Hate Naruto off guard.

Hate Naruto allowed the momentum of his punch to roll him over, allowing him to brace his hands against the water and throw himself into a forward roll, towards the waterfall, turning over his right shoulder as he did so, thus allowing him to spin to his feet. The way in which Hate Naruto spun brought him about to face Naruto, red eyes glowing as he glared at his counterpart. The cerulean eyed individual gave a grin though, serving to anger Hate Naruto further.

Hate Naruto set his left foot back about 15 cm behind his body, preparing to launch himself back towards Naruto, who had set his right foot back behind himself, preparing to do the same. Muscles tensed and relaxed, preparing for another round of blows, The two were swiftly interrupted though, by a flare of golden light, blinding the two Narutos, their right arms flying to their faces, trying to shield while also trying to observe. As the light died down, smaller specks of light sparkled as they combined to form the presence of a young, barefoot, girl. She wore a light colored dress which reached down to her ankles, as did her long, messy blonde hair. The dress itself was a very pale pink, almost appearing white, but not completely white in it's color. Her skin was quite pale, giving the impression that she rarely spent any form of time in the sun.

Both Narutos stared at the newcomer, eyes widening at both the age and the fact that somebody appeared within this meditative state. Naruto remained tense, prepared to strike or react should this newcomer attempt anything. The young girl turned to face him, her green eyes meeting his cerulean ones. She gave a smile, one that caused Naruto to relax entirely, bringing his right foot forward to be even with his left one, his arms dropping to his sides. Hate Naruto, though, had a completely different reaction. His fists trembled and shook as he set his jaw, his teeth grinding together as he emitted a growl from his throat. His crimson eyes were focused on this young girl, his rage and hatred now directed towards her as opposed to Naruto. He hated her for making Naruto's anger dissipate and so Hate Naruto gave a roar as he lunged for her.

 _***701 km Northwest of the Mountain Graveyard***_

It had been a month long voyage to reach the Elemental Nations, and to say that he was frustrated by that duration was an understatement. He had purposely directed the vessel to this particular shoreline which did, in fact, add to the amount of time that it took to reach the Elemental Nations. Upon his arrival he observed the vessel's departure and then, after it had traveled about a few thousand meters away from the coast, he raised his hand with his palm directed at the ship before allowing his magic to focus within his palm in the form of a spherical orb. He then launched the orb at the ship. As it approached it rapidly expanded, enveloping the vessel, before collapsing in on itself and destroying crew and ship in a massive explosion. By the time that explosion occurred, Zeref had already turned his back on the sea, having departed into the woods and walking in the direction of the power he had felt, fully aware of the war that was transpiring, and determined to be on the opposition of one Naruto Uzumaki. Zeref was determined to die and he cared not at all for the chaos he would create to make that happen.

 _***Meanwhile - Naruto's Waterfall of Truth Induced Mindscape***_

The girl squeaked at the roar, but Naruto managed to react swiftly. Leaping forward to shove the girl to his right and taking the punch from Hate Naruto to his face. Naruto grunted as he reeled backwards, Hate Naruto coming across with a left haymaker, snapping Naruto's head back and to his own left as he stumbled and fell onto his right side. Hate Naruto stepped around so that he could witness Naruto's face, his right foot being brought back to swing forward to connect with Naruto's face. Hate Naruto swung the leg forward, putting as much force into the kick as he could. Naruto was down but not out, as his right hand snapped out, catching Hate Naruto's kicking leg by the ankle and, with a tug, pulled himself to his feet while also sending Hate Naruto falling to the surface of the water. He landed on his back with a splash while Naruto knelt over him, three shadow clones having appeared to keep Hate Naruto's arms and legs pinned, one clone to each arm with the third keeping both legs pinned. Cerulean eyes locked with crimson as Hate Naruto struggled against the clones, thrashing about in an attempt to break free. Naruto gave a grim smirk, clearly less than pleased with the situation but at the same time he was proud of his ability to subdue his hateful counterpart.

"Listen here me, we don't know why she's here so we're just gonna have to hear her out alright? We can't just go swinging at anybody who shows up."

Hate Naruto gave a glare in response, showing Naruto that he had successfully sated him for the time being. With that knowledge he turned to face the young girl who had somehow entered into his meditative state. Eyes hardened by battle, pain and loss locked onto each other and Naruto could not stop the words that spilled from his lips.

"For somebody so young you sure seem pretty powerful to get in here. Who the hell are you? And what do you want with me anyways?"

The young girl gave a small smile before answering the blonde.

"I'm not all that powerful, I just happen to be regarded as being highly intelligent. As for my name it is unimportant right now, but to satiate your burning desire for knowledge you may call me Mavis and I am a Fairy Tail mage."

Naruto comically squinted, "the wheels of his mind" turning and cranking as he attempted to digest what she had just said. His eyes then widened, lighting up as though he were a young child presented with a new toy.

"Mage?! You mean you can do magic tricks and stuff?! That's so cool!"

She laughed at the antics, being reminded of **him**. Her smile grew before responding, "Well, where I am from it is called magic but I suppose it is similar to what you know as jutsu, although our spells are fueled by what we call ethernano which is your equivalent of chakra."

Naruto stared for a few brief moments before bringing the pinkie end of a fist down onto his open hand as if he had been in deep thought.

"Oh I see, so you're just like us shinobi!"

Another laugh was emitted from the small girl.

"Not quite, but similar yes. Most wizards only know one type of spell, whereas the majority of you have the capacity to learn many different ones."

Naruto nodded, his face scrunched as he tried to process it all before giving up on the task and becoming serious. "So why are you here kid? Did you get lost or something?"

The small girl shook her head, "Ah no, sorry I get so off topic. But, as I'm sure you have noticed, I have entered into your meditative state so that I may speak to you and you alone. I am here to help you move forward and be able to take control of the Nine Tails' chakra. I am well aware of the war and the situation that you are in, but I am here to warn you of an even greater threat. A man by the name of Zeref is approaching, intent upon joining with your enemies, but only so that he may fight you. He uses Dark Magic, and this magic has killed many people, many **innocent** people. I do not know what his goal is, but he must be stopped. Thus, my guild is sending a group to track down Zeref."

Naruto's eyes gleamed in determination, the gravity of the situation not lost on the teen.

"So if this guy is so powerful how come there's only one group to take this guy on huh? Sounds like they'll need help."

She nodded slowly, her mind reeling and working for a way to deal with the other threat.

" _If_ _ **he**_ _enters the fray, then nothing we have will be enough….."_

Then Naruto gave his trademark smile, "Don't worry I'll help take this guy down, I mean if he's helping Madara then it's not really like I have much choice right?"

Mavis didn't know what it was about that smile, but she allowed herself to relax at the sight of it.

"Yes of course, but you must first deal with **him** ," gesturing towards the still-pinned, but ever glaring Hate Naruto. "Brute force will not defeat this foe, indeed attempting to defeat him his futile as it is literally you beating yourself up."

Naruto glanced over his left shoulder at his crimson eyed counterpart before turning his gaze back to the young girl.

"Then what do I do? I can't move forward until I get past him."

Mavis allowed her body to shimmer, glowing as she prepared to vanish for the time being.

"Do not fight him or run from him. Embrace him, accept him, and above all, forgive him."

"Hey wait! Don't leave yet, we just met and I don't know much about you or this Zeref guy! How the hell am I supposed to beat him if I don't know how?! And what if this group of yours can't get along with me?!"

Mavis gave a smile as the glow around her intensified.

"When you meet Fairy Tail you will know me, and I will return to aid you against the Nine Tails. Unfortunately this is the limit of my magic Naruto. Remember this though, it is not the limit of our friendship. Sakura is counting on you to get through this, so succeed Naruto. Succeed for her and your friends. The world and Fairy Tail needs you, just as much as you will need them."

With these parting words, Mavis faded, the glow becoming so bright Naruto had to shield his eyes with his right forearm. As the glowing light had disappeared Naruto removed his arm, which now hosted a dark orange Fairy Tail mark beneath the sleeve of his jacket. He stared at the space that had been vacated by Mavis before smiling.

" _Embrace and forgive him huh? Don't worry Mavis, my friends and I will help you and yours. We'll take this Zeref guy down once and for all and then, when this war is over with, we can all enjoy the peace that we'll create together."_

It was with that thought that Naruto turned on his heel, facing his counterpart. It was time to get back to work.

 _***Meanwhile - Outside of Naruto's Waterfall of Truth induced Mindscape***_

Yamato had been sitting in a lotus position on the other side of the water that separated the meditation island from the rest of the land on Turtle Island. Naruto had been seated for well over an hour and Yamato was starting to fall asleep when a large, burly man of dark skin and ivory hair appearing from the branches of the trees as he landed an approximate 1.73 meters to the right of Yamato.

"So while you're waitin' Naruto's still meditatin'?"

The sudden arrival as well as the rapped question caused Yamato to leap into a roll to his left, his right hand, with trained skill and reflex, slipped three shuriken from his pouch and launched them at the newcomer. The larger man leapt straight back, his muscular body ducking and weaving as the shuriken sailed past him, embedding themselves into the trunk of a broad tree behind him.

"Whoa whoa yo! That ain't no way to greet somebody with who ya ain't got no beef!"

Yamato sighed, allowing his body to relax as he stood from the crouch he found himself in. His left hand replacing the kunai that he had been fully prepared to throw at the large man.

"Oh, Killer Bee, it's just you."

"Came to check on Naruto, you were asleep and I didn't know."

Yamato took a few moments to decipher what Bee had spoken to him. "Oh, no it's quite alright Lord Bee. Yes, Naruto's been there for a couple of hours, but I can't tell if he's made any progress or not. Based upon his last couple of encounters, he may be there for a while if he hasn't figured out how to deal with his darker self."

Both men turned their gaze to the orange-clad shinobi, who remained seated in the lotus position. Yamato watched Bee out of his peripheral though, curious to see how the vague individual would act given this circumstances. Bee then squared his shoulders with the waterfall and seated himself in the lotus position, Yamato joining him only moments after.

Not long after, Naruto shouted in believed triumph, both fists flying into the air above his head. He allowed his arms to relax as his hands dropped into his lap but his face remained in a full blown smile, the excitement radiating off his face. Yamato felt a small smile grace his lips, watching Naruto celebrate as Bee climbed to his feet. Bee walked over to Naruto who, upon noticing his approach, dropped his smile, glaring at the newcomer. But Bee grinned, holding out his fist to the blonde shinobi.

"Yo Naruto, you're totally rad, defeating something so mad!"

"Yeah but you weren't any real help to me y'know that?!"

Bee's face grew serious, noted in his speech as the rapping ended. "I had no choice, Naruto. If I told you how to beat him, you never would learn about yourself. You would have never really faced it and when you fight the Nine Tails, he would have taken over you far too easily."

Naruto allowed his glare to soften, giving into the words spoken. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Good, now bump fists with me and you can go and see!"

Naruto began scratching his cheek with his left hand. "Go and see what?"

Bee finally smiled. "Where your fight with Nine Tails will begin so that we can erase some sin."

Naruto grinned, his eyes shutting as he did so. "Awesome! Then once I can control his chakra I'll be able to shut down the Akatsuki for good!"

" _And...I'll finally be able to bring Sasuke back!"_

As he made that statement his right fist made contact with Bee's, causing the older of the pair to break out into a grin as well. Yamato watched on, his thoughts raced as Bee explained to Naruto what lay behind the Waterfall of Truth and following the two of them as they wandered through.

" _The longer we can keep Naruto out of this war the better off we'll be."_

 _***Meanwhile - In Hargeon Town's Port***_

The sun shined brightly over the seaside town, creating an atmosphere of delight over the people who milled about in a variety of shops and restaurants. Unfortunately for a certain pink-haired individual, he was not in one of these restaurants and, for his comrades around him, he was in a foul mood.

"Can't Happy just fly me to this place? Why do we have to take a damn boat anyways?"

"I've already explained it, it's the easiest way to get there." came Erza's response.

"Well it might be easy for you guys but none of you have motion sickness."

Lucy, who had been dealing with feelings for the rambunctious dragonslayer, got into his face, her limit with his antics having been met.

"If you'll just agree to it I'll figure something out that will keep you from feeling so miserable alright?!"

Natsu audibly gulped, his face heating up at the closeness between the two. He finally breathed a sigh of reluctance.

"Fine."

Lucy nodded her head before turning back to the rest of Fairy Tail's strongest team. Within her own mind though she was ecstatic.

" _Alright! Now I just have to work this into my favor so that Natsu and I can grow closer together!"_

Natsu was also experiencing thoughts about Lucy and didn't know what to make of them.

" _Why am I always lookin' for you Lucy? Everywhere I go I want to go with you, want to spend every moment with you. Is this what Igneel called love?"_

Fortunately for Natsu he didn't have to dwell on this for long as Gray had arrived.

"Took you long enough snowflake!"

Gray responded to the insult instantly, his forehead slamming into Natsu's.

"What was that firework?! You saying I'm slow?!"

"I'm saying you strip faster than you can get stuff for this trip! You lost your shirt again you damn pervert!"

Gray took a step back to look down at his bare chest, before shrieking in horror.

"The hell?!"

Natsu laughed at Gray as he began to search a nearby restaurant and question its patrons for the location of his shirt, not realizing that his pants had mysteriously disappeared as well.

Wendy laughed nervously as she noticed the famous anger of Erza making an appearance, the jaw clenching and teeth grinding together.

Her ire spiked as Gray chose to forsake his search to butt heads with Natsu once again.

"Why don't you put those senses of yours to good use and find my clothes?!"

"Well if you wouldn't take 'em off then you wouldn't have to ask me to look for 'em!"

"What'd you say dragonbreath?!"

"You heard me popsicle!"

Glares dueled at each other as the two continued to try and overpower the other through the force of their heads alone. This, at least, **was** the case until the scarlet haired mage intervened.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

That shout alone elicited squeaks of horror from the two teens and, for Lucy, Wendy, and Happy to cringe while Carla only shook her head. The two young men stood tall and straight, ramrod in fact, so much so that a stiff wind could knock either one over. Erza marched to the two statues, fuming as she did so.

"Gray hurry up and find your clothes and Natsu, behave or I will ensure that you remain conscious so that you may suffer the entirety of your motion sickness on this voyage for these acts."

The overwhelming and over-enthusiastic response from the two was a resounding "AYE SIR!"

This served to make Lucy chuckle while watching Natsu hopelessly, thinking that in the future she'd have to quell him a bit or rein him a little to keep him out of further trouble with the redhead. Wendy smiled as did Carla and Happy allowed his Aera magic to take effect, serving to allow him to fly over to Natsu.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go take a look around town and get some food!"

"Sure thing! C'mon Luce let's go!" came his enthusiastic response as he turned to the blonde, his left hand outstretched towards her and his signature grin spread across his features.

Lucy smiled before running over to him her right hand slipping into his as a blush crossed her features.

"Sure! This'll be a fun date!" She declared as she ran past him, but the final words of her declaration caused his grin to falter and his eyes to widen in surprise as he was dragged along.

" _That doesn't sound bad at all, nor does being with her for forever. Do I….truly love her? And if so, does she feel the same about me?"_

He smiled nonetheless and hoped that the answers to these unasked questions were yes.

 _***Meanwhile - Inside the Waterfall of Truth - Jinchuriki Chamber***_

"So in order to gain control of the Nine Tails' chakra I have to beat him in a fight and tug the chakra from him by force?"

"That's right so expect him to put up a fight fool, ya fool!"

Yamato watched on, his eyes showing the concern that he now voiced. "So if Naruto should fail, what do we do with the Nine Tails?"

Killer Bee turned his gaze towards Yamato as Naruto glared at him, feeling offended by the question. "We seal him within this room right here. Not only will he be able to rampage again, but it will also take some time for the Akatsuki to find this place and get him into their possession."

"I see, then it would also allow us to find another-"

"Not gonna happen Captain Yamato. I can't afford to fail, I can't afford to lose to the Nine Tails. Not just for the village but for Sasuke and Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, a group of allies are gonna come help us. Some girl used some freaky jutsu to enter my mindscape when I was facing my darker half, she gave me some advice on how to deal with him. On how to deal with me. She said this group was gonna help us because one of their enemies is joining up with Madara and this guy is really powerful. We're gonna need their help in order to win this war."

Yamato growled. "How do we know she's an ally?! For all we know it could have been a genjutsu or a spy! We need to take immediate action to ensure the security of this island and of Naruto."

"No, I got Naruto's back. If he says they won't attack then they must have some pretty good tact. Fool, ya fool!"

Yamato's glare went from Bee back to Naruto. "I need to alert Lady Tsunade right away."

"Yeah but tell her that I'm vouching for these guys. I trust them ok? You need to trust me Captain Yamato. If we don't let them help then we can't win."

Yamato sighed, feeling a migraine coming on as he dealt with the stubborn Naruto. "I'm sure Tsunade will want to meet with their leader. If what you're saying is true, then we could be in big trouble. I'll send a messenger hawk with the report and then we can begin."

Naruto and Bee gave a curt nod, Naruto then turned his gaze downwards as helft hand came across to his abdomen.

" _Hang on Nine Tails, I promise we Madara won't get a hold of you and use you again. And with your power, we can bring Sasuke back and put an end to this war._

 _***The Next Day - 129 km to the Northwest of the Mountain Graveyard***_

He had been travelling on foot at a rapid pace, despite the fact that he did not appear to be sprinting or moving with much haste. Yet he knew in his heart that he was much closer to the power that he had felt when he first arrived at the Elemental Nations. Clouds shrouded the sunlight, dimming the surrounding area as he continued on his way, rain being imminent and it was only a matter of time until the first drops began to fall.

His suspicions as to his proximity towards the power source were confirmed when a handful of Zetsus morphed out of the earth and trees into the surrounding area, surrounding him from all sides.

"You're trespassing on Akatsuki turf."

"I care not at all. I have come to speak with the leaders of your organization."

"And why should I let you pass?"

"I can eliminate all of you without much effort. Does that change your stance?"

"You don't look all that powerful!" came the shout of an unfortunate Zetsu as he charged at Zeref. Zeref simply stood there as a white fist came soaring at his face. That fist was halted as a wave of black energy shot out from Zeref, slamming into Zetsu and sending him careening into the trees behind him, his body falling apart as he sailed through the air.

"I have come to join your cause and I will not rest until I have spoken with he who is truly in charge."

"Madara is currently not…."

"No, not Obito Uchiha. He is not the real lord here. I have come to speak with Madara. He and I are old friends after all."

"You and Madara are….?"

"I taught him the reason as to why he aims for the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But as I am now closer it would appear that he has yet to be deployed. Obito is his successor correct?"

A brief nod was the only response that Zeref received as Zetsu was completely shaking, fear filling all of them at the power and knowledge and revelation that Zeref had provided.

"Obito will suffice then. I am intent on joining this war, and he will have more than enough support in the form of my empire that I have created. The Alvarez Empire. Once Obito and I have discussed the matters and what I want when we have won this war I will ensure that my forces are mobilized and en route to aid in this war."

"Very well, then follow me." came the voice of the lead Zetsu as the rest morphed back into the earth and trees, intent on informing Obito of this new event.

Zetsu turned his back on Zeref, wandering ahead and leading the way, unable to see the sadistic grin that spread across the black wizard's face.

" _Let the true war begin!"_

* * *

And this concludes our second episode my friends. Not quite 15 pages but I felt here was a great enough place to end the chapter. Just fair warning, the next update will come for my _Era of the Sixth_ followed by _The Burning Stars_ and then back to this so please keep that in mind. That being said, please R  & R or PM me your thoughts, ideas, comments and suggestions. I love to hear your thoughts and feedback but again thank you for reading. This is The 85th Naruto sayin' see ya!

* * *

 _Next Time: First Encounters_


	3. First Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever and I do not have any association with the owner, Masashi Kishimoto. All credit towards the creation of any and all Naruto characters, themes, ideas, plots, and places belong to he, Masashi Kishimoto.

I also do not own Fairy Tail, the credit of any and all created Fairy Tail characters, as well as places, ideas, themes, and plots, belong to Hiro Mashima.

A/N: "Speech" - _"Thought" -_ **"Tailed Beast"** \- " _Jutsu/Spells_ " - **Normal Emphasis** \- " _ **Tailed Beast Emphasis"**_

So after some thought I'm making some changes to the way I refer to Naruto's various modes. Chakra Mode is how Naruto looked when he first got control of Kurama's chakra. Chakra Mode Level 2 will refer to his second stage with the chakra formed cloak and Naruto's black shirt. Tailed Beast Mode/Kurama Mode is the Nine Tails made from chakra or I'll even refer to this as Kurama himself or the Nine Tails.

Also, I'm sure you guys have noticed the fact that I've changed the chapter title, mainly because I felt that the chapter title I had previously chosen is a better fit for a later chapter so I had to make this adjustment. I do apologize if it gave you guys any impressions as to what expect from this chapter but I hope you all will not be disappointed by this chapter.

* * *

" _We all have our demons inside us, the way we live determines whether or not they win or we do."_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Episode 3: First Encounters_

 _Season 1: A New Journey_

 _Series: World of Fire_

* * *

 _***August 19th, Hargeon Town's Port - 9:30 A.M.***_

Preparations had been slowed down due to a storm that had rolled through the area, putting the voyage on hold for a few days, much to a certain dragonslayer's enthusiasm, claiming it gave them time to relax before heading towards battle, albeit the group knew he was just relieved he could wait before having to be miserable. Still, Natsu and Lucy spent a great deal of time together during those few days, leaving themselves with questions as to the other's feelings and their own feelings, though this namely applied only to Natsu as he tried to discern whether or not he truly loved Lucy. Lucy, to her credit, was trying her best to show Natsu that she was very much interested in being with him without coming out and saying it which proved to be a challenge for the girl who had seen the dragonslayer's brash ways rub off on her to some degree.

The rest of the group was thankful when they could begin loading up as the romantic tension between the two was becoming unbearable when they did things as a team. Gray had even been threatened by Erza to not tease Natsu or even talk to him about it any form, saying that the dragonslayer had to sort these feelings out himself.

The special voyage that they had paid for, thanks to Master Makarov, was now making it's final preparations with Fairy Tail's strongest team loading the remainder of their own supplies. Natsu was being flown to and fro simply for the sake that he was trying to avoid getting on that ship as much as possible. Lucy and the rest of the team could only sigh at the futility of his efforts but all came to a halt as they heard a shout in the distance.

"Lu!"

All eyes turned in the direction of the voice and were definitively surprised but no less pleased to see Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Pantherlilly, and Elfman walking towards them.

"You guys!" cried Lucy as a large smile broke onto her face, one that was mirrored by everyone save Natsu who had touched down beside Lucy. Natsu was frowning with his right eyebrow raised as he stared at the approaching Gajeel.

Gajeel, of course, took great offense to this as he marched up to the fire dragonslayer's face.

"What the hell is that look for?! Something on my face Salamander?!"

Natsu refused to back down, gritting his teeth and his eyes giving off his annoyed stature as he slammed his forehead against Gajeel's.

"You lookin' for a fight metalhead?! 'Cause I'll gladly take you on!"

"Is that so you stupid volcano?!"

"Yeah! Loser has to go back home!"

"Alright you're on!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the end of his scarf and dragged him away while Elfman held Gajeel in his spot by his long mane of hair.

"Ow! Levy what the hell?!"

"Luce c'mon! Let me fight him!"

Lucy finally rounded on him.

"You can't! Master sent them here to come with us so that they can help us out. Supposedly he's gone to the council to see about other guilds sending teams to meet up with us once we get there. Right Levy?"

The light blue haired woman nodded.

"Yup, those are the Master's orders."

Natsu growled, "Why the hell do we need all this help? I bet we could take care of things ourselves."

Levy instantly dismissed this with her next sentence.

"The council was supposedly tipped off by Crime Sorciere that Zeref was making his way over there and the council even confirmed it. Master went to try and convince them to send some of the guilds over but last I knew the council wasn't budging on the issue saying that we would be sufficient enough to at least confirm these reports."

"So the master sent you guys along in case we need the extra backup." came the rationale of one Erza Scarlet, earning a nod from the intellectual.

"Knowing how Crime Sorciere operates though, we might run into them too. So it's hard to say for certain if it'll just be us and depending on what happens we may end up with even more support too."

Erza nodded, "In that case let's get a move on and head out. It'll take us about three weeks to reach these nations so let's hurry!"

The severity of the situation settled upon the group, each turning to their own grim thoughts and trying to mentally prepare themselves for the dangers that lie at the end of their voyage. Occupying themselves as they did so by hastening to load their supplies as quickly as possible while laying claim to rooms on the ship in the hopes to set sail well before the noon hour.

At least, that was the case until Natsu pushed Gray into the sea shouting as he did.

"Don't strip so close to me you damn pervert!"

 _***Meanwhile - Mountain Graveyard***_

He had been finalizing his plans and had just been able to account for Kabuto's special pieces to the war effort with the army of Zetsus being nothing special to really be concerned over, they were a simply a quantity with which to match the Five Great Nations and even then were still outnumbered, so he hoped to be able to match quantity with quality by utilizing Kabuto's Reanimation Jutsu. He planned to keep Sasuke waiting in the wings until Naruto came out of hiding, hoping that those two pieces would cancel out and kill the other, leaving him with two less threats to contend with.

That was the case, at least, until the arrival of the newcomer. Obito remembered the original Madara telling him of the individual who helped him realize his true goal, but Obito had not anticipated seeing him in the flesh. Even more surprising was how young he looked, late teens, maybe early 20s at the most, Obito wondered if it was some kind of a clone or jutsu that kept him in such a state. Obito, though, refused to simply accept him so he remained cautious, forcing Kabuto to disappear and prepare his **special** pieces for deployment while Obito spoke with Madara's **friend.**

Zeref eyed Obito up and down, the other doing the same. Zeref smirked, deeming him to be one he could easily manipulate but knew that it would take a matter of precision and accuracy to pull it off.

Obito on the other hand was trying to gauge the nature of this individual's chakra and just how much of a threat he was, something that would be easier to discern after engaging in conversation.

"My, let's say associates, inform me that you have come to aid our cause with an army to aid us?"

Zeref smiled, deciding to play one of his many trump cards first.

"So you're the one acting under his name huh? It's impressive though I'm afraid you don't give off the same intimidation as your predecessor. Yes, I have an army to serve under me and to aid this cause, but I'm afraid that my own enemies have been alerted to my movements. We'll have to deal with them as well."

Obito sighed internally, his mind taking in the information and discerning potential outcomes.

"You make a better case for me to kill you than to allow you to join, you'll simply make our efforts more difficult."

Zeref's smile only grew.

"I assure you stronger men have tried. In terms of my own enemies, I'm sure they would eventually notice your war and intervene at some point, especially if they felt there was a major threat growing. The government that rules the land known as Fiore possesses a certain spell, or what you would call a jutsu, that could completely eradicate this entire continent and everybody on it."

Obito's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, simply warning you that you need my assistance. I can keep this government from and my enemies from intervening, by creating a war of multiple fronts and create confusion for the enemy. At that point you can swoop in and achieve your goals."

Obito's eyes had not yet changed, nor had he allowed the tension to disappear.

"You say that but what are your goals? Why would you aid us? What is it that you desire?"

Zeref gave a sadistic smile before responding to the question.

"In all honesty, I seek only one thing, something that can only be achieved through this war."

The curiosity grew within Obito as he asked the most dangerous question of them all.

"And what is that?"

"Death."

 _***Meanwhile - Turtle Island - Inside the Waterfall of Truth - Jinchuuriki Chamber***_

He had been a little upset, being forced to wait and all, but he also understood why he had to wait. A young girl showing up when you're fighting yourself with the news of allies on the way is kind of a big deal, especially to avoid any misunderstandings. Still, he had the sneaking suspicion that something was going to go wrong in those regards. He shook his head, physically removing such thoughts from his head, forcing himself to focus on the more immediate task as soon as Captain Yamato returned. His right hand slid across to his abdomen, his eyes following that hand as he did so, a show of sympathy on his face as he stared down at his abdomen.

" _I hate to do this to you Nine Tails, but right now, I need to be able to control your power more than you do."_

He was about to ask to Bee to spar with him when Captain Yamato strode into the chamber.

"I've just sent a message within a flock of messenger hawks to prevent them from being intercepted."

"Awright! That means it's time to begin and give Naruto the win! Wheeee!"

Yamato sweatdropped at the rapped declaration while Naruto punched his right hand into his open left.

"Yeah! Let's get this started!"

Naruto then paused as his arms dropped to their respective sides as he looked around.

"So, uh, how do we do this?"

Yamato looked to Killer Bee for this answer, curious to know how he fit into this and what he needed to do in order to help Naruto gain control over the Nine Tails chakra.

"First things first, Naruto you need to get the key out and ready, Yamato, use your Wood Style to keep him steady."

Naruto nodded while Yamato glanced at Bee, curiosity written all across his face.

"Keep him steady?"

Yamato then assumed that Bee glanced at him, though he couldn't be sure due to the shades, but none the less knew that Bee was addressing him.

"In case Naruto fails, your Wood Style will have to keep the Nine Tails at bay so that we can seal him."

"So how does this work exactly? You said Naruto would have to fight the Nine Tails and remove the chakra from him but what does that have to do with keys?"

"Not keys fool, but the key to the seal will be his greatest tool."

"You mean…"

"In order for Naruto to fight the Nine Tails he has to unlock the seal and thus unlock the Nine Tails."

"Absolutely not! That's far too risky even by Naruto's standards! There has to be another way to do this."

Killer Bee opened his mouth to interject but it was Naruto who beat him to it.

"Captain Yamato we don't have a choice, if I can't control the Nine Tails' chakra then I can't fight Sasuke or put an end to this war and beat Madara. I have to do this, no matter what it takes! I owe it to Nagato, Sakura and everybody else that the Akatsuki has hurt!"

Yamato's shoulders slumped as he blew a sigh of defeat.

"I have a feeling we're gonna regret this."

Naruto smiled, "C'mon Captain Yamato, have a little faith in me!"

With that Naruto settled himself into the lotus position, his forearms resting on his thighs and the backs of his fingers touching as he pressed his fingertips to his thumbs. He then allowed his eyes to close as Yamato summoned forth several sprigs of a wood, each adorned with a face and ears at the top. Bee then walked within the wooden perimeter and placed his hand upon the red whirlpool on the back of Naruto's jacket, sitting behind the blonde teen and crossing his own legs as well.

 _***Enter Naruto's Mindscape***_

Naruto then allowed himself to fall within his mindscape, willing himself to the sealed gates of the Nine Tails, Bee's voice echoing as he did.

"Yo Naruto, due to your seal there's only so much help I can give you if you want it. Just know that you're better off than not having it."

Naruto's own voice echoed as he walked through the ankle deep water.

"Sure thing Octopops, just make sure the Nine Tails doesn't know until we want him to."

"Sounds like a plan, my main man."

The remainder of Naruto's trek was made in silence, save for the soft splashing of his footsteps. After what felt like forever, but was in reality only a few minutes, Naruto saw the locked gates that held the fearsome Nine Tails. Naruto then stopped about 1.5 meters away from the gate, causing the large fox's crimson eyes to open.

"Good you're awake. I wouldn't want this to be boring, I want you to really make me earn it y'know?"

Naruto allowed himself to float through the air, closing the gap between himself and the gate while moving closer to the postered seal over the lock of the gate. Naruto stretched his right hand out, fingering the top edge of the large of poster before tearing it off the gate and allowing it to drift to floor.

" **Naruto, what are you talking about? What do you think you're doing?"**

Naruto then used his left hand to grab the hem of his jacket and undershirt, lifting them up as Naruto bit down on the orange fabric. The ink of the seal was then made visible cluing the Nine Tails to what was happening. Naruto then stretched out his right hand, flexing it as he did so, his fingers bent to emphasize the fingertips where his chakra flared as the ink of the key appeared on the palm of his hand and along his right forearm. His right hand then slapped upon his abdomen, his fingertips digging into his own flesh. Naruto then twisted the skin with his hand, effectively beginning to unlock the seal, with the gate unlocking through a variety of clicks as they swirled in a whirlpool fashion, mimicking the ink of the seal on Naruto's abdomen.

The Nine Tails and Naruto both watched as the gate became unlocked, the last pin finally disappearing from view. As that happened a large, fingered paw thrusted through the seam of the gates, busting them open, Naruto had consciously willed himself backwards as fast as he could, his arms crossing over his face to shield himself from the blow, his right eye closed from the force of the wind that had been generated while his left eye focused on the roaring Nine Tails.

" **Oh, I see. You want to be in control of my chakra. Do you honestly expect me to just let you take it?!"**

Naruto grit his teeth, but also couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face.

"It's not like I figured it would be easy y'know! But I don't have a choice either, I have to put an end to this war!"

Naruto flared his chakra slightly, causing it to take form as a chakra shadow that hovered above Naruto. It was almost like a translucent shadow clone sticking to Naruto, sharing the same pair of legs. As the gust of wind died down, Naruto uncrossed his arms and opened his right eye, taking in the Nine Tails and his surroundings, his mind trying to come up with some way he could latch his chakra onto the Nine Tails'.

" _I need some way to distract him, or if I use Sage Mode a few clones might be able to hold him still long enough for me to grab a hold of his chakra."_

In that brief moment, large octopus tentacles smashed through the wall to Naruto's left and up out of the ground beneath the Nine Tails. The tentacle that came from the wall caught the Nine Tails' right arm while the tentacle below the Nine Tails wrapped itself around the Nine Tails' throat.

"Octopops!"

"I got him Naruto! Now go!"

"Right!"

Naruto then willed himself to surge forward in a burst of speed hoping to take advantage of the Nine Tails' current position. Unfortunately for Naruto, the Nine Tails was faster, his left paw came slashing across, his long nails slicing through the tentacles, intent on shredding Naruto by the same time. Naruto was lucky enough to see the strike coming and threw his legs out in front of him, bending his upper torso backwards, willing himself to reverse direction as fast as possible. The sharp nails of the Nine Tails were about a quarter of an inch from tearing through Naruto's jacket waved with the gust of air that was created by the slashing claw.

Naruto then grimaced, realizing that he should have taken that opportunity to enter into Sage Mode, not rush the Nine Tails. Now he'd have to figure out a way to buy some time so that he could draw in the Nature Energy safely.

" **You dare to join forces with the Eight Tails and his jinchuuriki?! I will destroy you and be rid of my cage! I will reclaim the respect that I deserve as the strongest of the Tailed Beasts!"**

"Yo Naruto! I can't do much more to help you, since my power is limited. I know you can take him as long as you don't get timid."

Naruto smirked, "Don't worry Octopops, there's no way that's happening. Just buy me some time ok?!"

"Fuh sure!"

Naruto then willed himself even further back trying to create more space between him and the Nine Tails. The Nine Tails brought his tails over his head, using them to charge and concentrate his massive chakra, forming a small black sphere and surging more chakra into it, forcing the sphere to grow in size.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the massive amounts of chakra being concentrated into the black sphere. He then grit his teeth before shutting his eyes and focus on the Nature Energy around him.

" _I have to hurry, that much power could completely blow me away and while I'm entering Sage Mode I'm completely wide open. If I can't enter Sage Mode in time then Nine Tails will break free and that doesn't lead to Sasuke."_

The Nine Tails forced it to grow until it was as large as Pein Nagato's Planetary Devastation Jutsu that had been used to capture Naruto. Nine Tails then forced it to condense and concentrate until it was no larger than the size of a single pea. Nine Tails then opened his large maw and lurched his head forward, clamping down on the sphere as he did. Steam then poured through Nine Tails' large, sharp teeth as his cheeks enlarged, giving him the look of an angry chipmunk with a long snout, sharp teeth, orange fur, and large ears. Nine Tails then opened his mouth firing a red, concentrated beam at Naruto.

Even through his closed eyes, Naruto could see the flash of red, and in that same expanse of time it disappeared. Naruto heard the beam make contact with some type of flesh but it wasn't until he opened his eyes, pupils a rectangle laying on it's long side, his irises as yellow as his hair and his eyes surrounded by orange rings, signifying Sage Mode.

The first thing that Naruto saw when he opened his eyes was a large purple hand that tore through the floor in front of Naruto and absorbed the full force of the Nine Tails's blast in it's palm, almost like a catcher's mitt.

"Octopops!"

"Sorry Naruto, I know you needed the time so this will be my last rhyme. I can't help you much more in here, the best I can do is root and give ya cheer only out here."

"It's fine Octopops, thanks for all your help. Just leave the rest to me!"

Naruto then once again turned his focus to the Nine Tails, eyes determined, mind and heart both racing.

" **It's just you and me now brat. Do you still think you can beat me?"**

"I don't have a choice! I need your power for my friends, for Sakura, to save Sasuke and put an end to this war. I have to beat you!"

" **Then come and get me brat!"**

Naruto surged forward through the air, a Rasengan forming in his right hand as he flew towards the large beast.

"Just remember you asked for-"

Naruto's eyes widened as he came to an immediate halt in the air, having only closed half the distance between the Nine Tails.

"-it...it's huge!"

Nine Tails, when he first saw Naruto stop, thought that the boy had finally felt fear at the reality of fighting a Tailed Beast such as himself. What he then realized though was that Naruto was no longer looking at him, and what the brat had just said made Nine Tails realize that he was no longer the subject. Nine Tails then turned his head to look behind him, his tails sinking to the ground as he did so, his slitted crimson eyes widening as well.

There, behind the massive Tailed Beast and where the gate that held him had once been, was a massive red dragon, wings spread and it's hind legs supporting it.

" **ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**

* * *

I know this isn't nearly as long as my usual chapters but I decided that this was a great place to stop for now and leave a great place for us to open up with in the next chapter. _Era of the Sixth_ will be updated next of course and then _The Burning Stars_ will be updated after that and then we'll come back to this as per usual. As always, please review and PM me with any comments, questions or concerns about this story or any of the other two that I have out. As always, this is The 85th Naruto sayin' see ya!

* * *

 _Next Time: Onslaught_


End file.
